Daughters Of Hera Book 1
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Hera as enough of Zeus' cheating, so she decides to get him back. Years later Hera and her lover, Taylor Mason, has a problem on their hands that may just result to no second daughter of Hera. Will they get back together or will their little problem destroy the future of the second daughter of Hera? Please Read and Review. Just changed Summary.
1. The Beginning

**I do not own PJO or HoO enjoy**

Hera was angry no scratch that she was pissed.

Zeus did it again, but this time Hera was going to turn the tables. He thought he could just cheat on her and get away with it? Oh hell no! She was sick and tired of him walking over her thinking she wouldn't do anything about it. Oh she was going to do something about it alright. She flashed out of her room, she was now on the streets of New York City. she had disguised herself as twenty year woman. She had long wavy brown hair with teal blue eyes. She walked to her secret home that she kept in New York none of the Gods knew about not even Hermes. She looked around and decided that she needed an upgrade of the house. Within seconds the apartment looked like everything a person dreamed their house would look like. She had an inside pool, a queen-sized bed, a game room ( What? Hera was fun. ), and a flat-screen TV. satirised with her work she left the home to explore.

Taylor Mason was a playboy, simple as that. He had every girl in the palm of his hand. He fell in love with no-one. His mother insisted he settled down with a nice girl who caught his attention, but he waved it away. His brothers warned him one day there would be the girl for him but she'll turn him down, he laughed at this. He didn't belive in karma. That was until he bumped into a beautiful woman. He looked at her. She had wavy brown hair that reach her mid-back with teal-blue eyes. he found his next girl. At the moment he didn't know that he would soon fall in love with her.

" I so sorry! I didn't -" the woman started but Taylor wave away the apology and gave her a charming smile, " It's fine. It was mine fault anyways I wasn't looking. By the way what's your name?"

The girl smile back ," Hera Houston."

_Hera, Hera... wasn't she the..._

" Named after the greek goddess Hera who is or was depends if you still believe of marriage, mother, family, and childbirth or was childbirth Artemis thing?"

" Know your Greek huh? But yes the childbirth was the Greek Goddess Artemis."

"Well my name is Taylor Mason."

Hera stuck out her hand, " Nice to meet you Taylor Mason."

Taylor shook her hand, " Let's go get something to eat. shall we?"

When the two got to a restaurant and a waiter came by, " the usual Taylor?- he nod - "And for the lady?"

Taylor looked at her as if he was sizing her up, " Give her the lasagna."

the waiter nod and scribe down the order, " Drinks?"

"Start us off with water Jake." Winked Mark.

Jake rolled his eyes before leaving the table. Hera looked closely at Taylor, there was one little flaw about him. He thought he knew _everything _just like Zeus. _Don't compare them. _She scolded herself. _You just met the guy. _It had irritated her when he didn't let her pick her own food. She was every capably of order something for herself. Taylor _was _handsome, breathe-taking probably been in almost all the women panties. He'd seem cocky a little _too _cocky, a fatal flaw. He had messy black hair with honey-hazel eyes, by the looks of him he got everything he wanted by his good-looks. _Well if he wants me his good-looks won't get him anywhere. He'll have to work for it. _She thought.

" So... live here all your life?" Taylor asked.

"No. I was born in Greece at age twelve move to Rome. When I turned eighteen two years ago I moved here to America."

Taylor nod, " Greece huh? That's why your parents called you Hera?"

Hera looked down ," Yeah that's why."

"Having any brothers or sisters?" Taylor asked

" Two sisters and three brothers. Their names are Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus."

" Your parents must really love the Greek Gods." Grinned Taylor.

Hera looked up at Taylor and smile, " Yeah my whole family are Greek Freaks. Can't get enough of Greece."

Taylor smiled and nod.

Jake came back with their drinks and said, " The food will take a while. Want a appetizer?"

"What would you like Hera?" Taylor asked

"Uh... I think I'll get stuff mushrooms."

"And you?" Jake asked.

"The same."

Jake nod then left. Taylor looked at Hera with interest. He looked back what his mother had said. Was she the one? He quickly shook it away. No she couldn't be, he was the playboy, he doesn't fall in love.

_Ring-ring. _His phone went off.

" excuse me." He said.

Hera nod and tooked interest in her water.

"Hello?" Taylor asked.

"Sweety! How are you?" asked the woman.

"Fine mom. And you?"

"Just peachy. Now Sweetheart did you remember to do what I asked you?" His mother asked.

"Sorry Ma. What did you want me to do?"

"Oh, what are we going to do with you Ty?" sighed his mother.

"Who knows. I'm all over the place." Joked Taylor.

" I told you to bring something and _someone _to the party remember?" His mother said.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry mom you can count on me."

"I hope so.' His mother chuckled.

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and then looked at Hera, " What do you say I take you to a party tonight?"

**Please Review**


	2. The Party

**DO NOT own PJO or HoO**

Taylor could not just believe what he had just done. He barely knew the girl and he had just invited her to a party his parents was throwing. She had agree that she would come and gave him her address. When she left his eyes couldn't stay off her ass, he felt the tightness of his pants. He quickly shook the feeling away. His friend Jake came over to his table.

"So that's your new girl?" Jake asked. Taylor nods. "Wow! She's a keeper, how long have you to been seeing each other?"

"We just met." Groaned Taylor.

Jake looked shock. Taylor only bring a girl here to Jakes' restuatant if he _at least _been seeing the girl for a week or so.

"Like as in yesterday or as in when you were just walking down the street today and met her."

"As I was walking down the street today and bumped into her." Sigh Taylor.

"WHAT! Are you serious?" Cried Jake.

"I'm every serious."

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked

"What I always do. Be the playboy that I am."

Hera looked through her closet looking for a dress: Sexy but friendly or mysterious but sexy. She pulled out a dress and smile. It was elegant, sexy, and with a tint of mysterious. The dress was the color of the midnight blue and was strapless, there was a low-cut up to her knee and it pushed up her cleavage. She had her hair in an up do. She smile at her reflection; she truly looked like a Queen. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She called.

When Hera opening the door Taylor swallowed hard. She was beautiful beyond anything, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander.

"You like it?" She asked

He looked up into her teal-blue eyes, "I love it."

She gave him a lovely breathe-taking smile.

"What are we waiting for? Let's had to the party." She chirped.

He grinned at her and they went to the party.

Taylor open the door letting Hera out the car. As Hera got out the car she gasp, the house was beautiful. She _never _seen anything like it. Taylor smirked, " You like it?"

Hera nod. Looking at the three-story house, it looked like something that came out of a fairytale. Taylor lean her a hand and smile, " Ready malady?"

Hera smiled back and took his arm. Taylor knock on the door and one of his older brother answer the door, " Ty! You made it! And who is this fine lady."

Hera blushed and Taylor said, " Her name is Hera Houston. And as promised brought me a date and the drinks."

"Did you remember that there are kids are here?" The older brother asked.

"Of course Justin! How could I forget?" Teased Taylor.

Justin shook his head as he let the two in, he grab his brother's arm and pulled him close, " She seems like a keeper. Don't blow it."

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Just."

He wiggled out of his brother's gripped and followed Hera. Justin Shook his head and thought _I hope she's the one. _Hera looked around amazed at the designs of the house it was a mixture of Greek and Roman. _Very _smart. Hera noted. When she got the chance she would tell Athena. Taylor watched Hera in amusement, she was the second girl he _ever _here to meet his family, the last time... Taylor shook away the thought she was different she _had _to be different. Hera noticed Taylor's discomfort and softly touch his face, " Are you alright?"

He gave her a smile, " Of course! Let's meet my parents."

Hera gave him a dazzling smile making his heart flutter. _You're the playboy snap out of it. _He scold at himself. It seem he had to keep repeating that to himself these twenty-four hours. He led her into the ballroom where all ages dance, laugh, and chatter. A woman in a long-sleeve green-blue dress dance with a man in a tuxedo with a blue tie. They stop dancing and the woman beam, "Taylor! You made it!"

Taylor hugged the woman and laughed, " Hi Ma! Pa how you doing?"

"Fine my boy. and who is this beautiful woman?" His father asked

Hera blushed and gave her dazzling smile, "I'm Hera Houston."

The mother beam brighten, "Named after the Greek Goddess Hera? Her, Aphrodite, and Athena are my favorite Greek Goddesses."

_how ironic! _Hera thought being as it was that her, Aphrodite, and Athena started the Trojan War.

"This is my mother Sarah Mason and my father Thomas Mason." Said Taylor

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Mason." Smile Hera.

"Now to meet the rest of the family." Said Taylor.

Hera, being the goddess of family, gave Taylor the most beautifulest**( A/N I don't think this is a word but oh well )** smile ever seen in anybodies' life.

Taylor smile back and walked her around the ballroom they stop almost brutally when two kids rush in front of them. One was a girl who looked about six with black hair and green eyes while the other was a boy with red hair and blue eyes.

"Uncle T!" They called

"Jessica! Timmy!" Cheered Taylor

Hera giggled and smile at the two. Jessica and Timmy took noticed of her and said," I'm Jessica! And he's Timmy! I'm six like him and we're twins."

"Nice to meet you two." Said Hera.

The two smile.

" This is Hera." Said Taylor

"I like Hera. I think she looks Pretty." Said Timmy who faintly blush.

Oh this was sooo cute! Timmy already had a little crush on Hera. Jessica grinned grew bigger and Taylor and Hera both shook their head, knowing how it was like.

"Shut up, Jessie!" Said Timmy.

She gave him an innocently look, "I didn't say anything."

Timmy storm off red face with Jessica trailing behind laughing.

"Their so cute!" Exclaimed Hera.

"Oh that's their sweet side wait until you meet their mischief side."

"I think I have a pretty good Idea." Said Hera thinking about Hermes.

They walked toward a group of people. There was three pairs of couples. One of the three was a man with brown hair with grey eyes with a woman in a green dress long blonde hair with golden-brown eyes. The other couple was a woman in a golden dress that stop to her knees that was strapless, she had brown hair with sparkling puppy brown eyes and the man beside her wore causal jeans and shirt with black hair with wintery blue eyes. The last couple the woman wore what looked like the goth version of a wedding dress with black hair and every dark eyes with her was a man who wore all black like he came from a funeral and remind Hera of Hades.

"Jason, Lily! Greg, Martha! Fred, Annie! How are you?" Called Taylor..

They turned and smiled at Taylor. The guy with brown hair and grey eyes said, "How are you Ty? And who's that you got there?"

"Fine Jason, and this is Hera Houston." Said Taylor

"Hi Hera! I'm Lily." Said the woman in the green dress

"I'm Greg." Said the man wearing the causal.

"I'm Martha." Smile the woman in the short golden dress.

"I'm Fred and this is my wife Annie." Said the man in the all black clothing.

"Nice to meet you guys." Smile Hera

"It's been awhile since when seen a girlfriend from Taylor." Said Lily

Hera quickly took note of this and wonder why that was.

"Yes. And sorry to be rude but I'll like to have a dance with her." Said Taylor.

"By all means brother. Dance with her." Said Jason smirking.

Taylor took Hera's hand and led her to the dance floor, he put one hand on Hera's waist and the other in her hand; Hera did the same. he twirled her around and did everything that Zeus couldn't do. _you doing it again. _Said a voice. _you barely know the guy! _

_Shut up. _She told the voice.

Then he dip her and leans close towards her and kiss her. Hera puts one of her hands into Taylor's hair. Their bodies pressed together, then Hera pulled back, and Taylor was staring into her teal-blue eyes.

"You're an _excellent_ kisser." Hera said a bit breathless.

"Your not bad yourself." Smirked Taylor

**Please Review**


	3. The Date

**Do not own PJO and HoO**

Hera hummed as she dance around her mortal house. Taylor kissed her! No you don't get it Taylor _kissed _her! Hera felt like a teenage which she never ever had experience before. _Oh is Hera in love? _Said a voice. _She's not comparing him to Zeus that's good. _Said an other.

"Will you two shut up? I'm in a happy mood." Snapped Hera.

_Sorry. _The voices said together.

Hera hated that she empathy to Demeter and Aphrodite. Out of all the Gods she could be empathy to she'd get Demeter and Aphrodite. She just need them to shut up about her affair until she find a way to put on Zeus. That meant she had to let them see and hear everything that went on. Even her thoughts. She was being _blackmail. _Her, Hera, the Queen of Gods being _blackmail. _It was HER job to blackmail not APHRODITE and DEMETER job to blackmail. She did not like this at all. Hera went back her humming and looking in her closet, so she had taken Aphrodite's advice ( for once in her life ) to not call Taylor to see if he was just using her or not. She had kept it up for a week, then he appeared at her doorstep. They kissed each other heatly and ended up in the bedroom, but Hera stopped it before it went too far. Hera smirked she got Taylor in the palm of her hand. She enjoyed the upper hand in a relationship with somebody. If this was Zeus and her and _she _had the upper hand... She liked that.

_You're doing it again. _Said Demeter.

"Oh shut up." Huffed Hera.

_What are you going to wear? _Asked Aphrodite

"My business, that's what." Said Hera.

_Please. Tell us. If you do we leave you alone. _Chimed Aphrodite and Demeter.

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?" Chuckled Hera

But she told them anyways.

"Just jeans, and a blouse." Said Hera

_Are you going to sleep with him? _Asked Aphrodite

"That is definitely my business." Growled Hera

_Oh we will find out anyways. _Aphrodite said happily.

Hera shook her head and quickly got dress.

Taylor on the other hand was planning the night away. He told his plan to his friend Jake.

"First things first,I'll buy her flowers and pick her up. Second I'll take her out to the movies. Afterwards I'll take her to eat to the most fancy place. Then after that I'll work my magic." said Taylor

"Have this all plan out don't cha?" Asked Jake looking at Taylor

"Yup! I should have her by tonight. Why?"

" She looks like she want to give like the other girls do." Jake said slowly, " Maybe you should try something different?"

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know. Maybe something romance like...cooking her dinner instead?"

Taylor grinned, " you're a genius,Jake!"

Later that night Taylor went to pick up Hera, when she answer the door she smile," Didn't overdo it this time."

"What that suppose to mean?" Asked Taylor

She shook her head, "Oh nothing."

"So there's been a change of plans." Said Taylor.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Asked Hera worrying,

"No! It's a good thing. We just going to eat at my house is all."

Hera raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Oh you're not getting anything out of me. You'll just have to wait."

"I can't wait. Give me a hint."

"Oh no you don't." He said teasily, brought her close and gave her a kiss on her lips. Hera kissed back hungrily, Taylor painfully pulled back, wanting more, "Eager, are we?"

"Don't tease." Sniffed Hera.

Taylor smile, "Let's not keep you waiting, then."

When they got to his house and he open the door, Hera Gasped, "You over by a little."

"Really?" Asked Taylor.

"No! I'm Joking! I love it! It's so... it's so romantic!" Hera exclaimed.

Taylor never seen Hera this happy before... I don't think_ Anybody _seen her happy.

There was candle lit and they flicker with mystery and Romance. Taylor took out the chair for Hera, and scoot her chair up.

"How do you like it?" Asked Taylor.

"Like it? I love it! You really know had to charm a girl." Hera said.

Taylor smirked, "I'll get the food,then."

"You go do that."

Taylor disappeared into the kitchen and appeared with a dish for two.

"What is this?" Asked Hera

"My mother loves to make new things and this is one of my favorites. It's called _El ham lahlou._" Said Taylor.

"Tell me if this is right. It means Sweet Lamb right?" Asked Hera.

"Bravo. It's an Algerian dish. Don't ask how she got it."

Hera smile, "Is it good?"

"You heard of it but you never _taste _it" Taylor shocked

"I just know what it means." Protested Hera

Taylor shook his head, "Well go on try it _mademoiselle._"

_This boy knows french? Interesting. _Said Aphrodite

_hush. _said Demeter

Hera fought the urged to roll her eyes at them. After all she was _nowhere _near them to do so. She dug her fork into the _El ham lahlou_ and put into her mouth. It tasted sweet, tender, the exotic flavors of North Africa coming through in the orange and cinnamon.

"This is good! You can _really _cook." Exclaimed Hera.

"Surprise?"

"No offense but yes very."

After they ate. Taylor looked at Hera and gave her a wicked smile.

"What are you thinking dirty boy?" Teased Hera

Taylor lean in and kissed her, as soon as she kissed him back , he pulls back.

" Will. You. Stop. Teasing?" Huffed Hera

Taylor shook his head he grab her hand and led her into his bedroom

**A/N: Next Chapter will have what you all been waiting for. Stay tune.**

**Please Review**


	4. Up & Down

**DO NOT own PJO or HoO**

_You got that budda love, that Kinda_

_love to make me fall in love again_

_Pour it in a Bottle Baby, I can't get_

_enough of it._

_Addicted to this Cronic, got me_

_floating high up in the sky, sky_

They kissed passingly and hotly, clothes quickly came off. Taylor look at Hera and kiss her lips, cheeks, chin, neck, and lower until he made it between her legs.

_In the Cronic then I close my_

_eyes & I'm in love with you_

_Now we're on to something, baby_

_tell me what you wanna do._

_First I was reluctant, til you_

_touched me then I gave it a try, try_

He put his mouth on her. His tongue licked back and forth, gentle at first and then harder, more insistent, She lightly moaned. She _never _been touched like this before, never Zeus touch her like this. It was either because he never knew about it or he didn't care to share.

_Love me, early in the _

_morning _

_Make me feel so special,_

_every time, time_

_Love me, early in the _

_morning_

_Make me feel so special, look_

_in my eyes, eyes_

Taylor pulled back when he felt a change in her. He moved up kissing every inch of her body. He smirks when he looks into her eyes. He can see lust and pleasure flicker in her eyes. he kisses her neck as his hand travel up her thigh. Her breathing hicks, when he slides a finger in her. "You like that?" He whisper dirtily. Hera nod and he adds an other. She quickly tightens around them. He slowly and teasingly pulled in and out of her. "Taylor.." She sighs.

_Baby I'm warning you _

_You gon' make me_

_fall hard for you _

_And when I fall hard for you_

_Imma give this love to you_

He pulled out his fingers and quickly took off his clothes. Hera stared a his body. Beautiful. Taut. Firm. He was bigger than Zeus' you know (**A/N I have limits to** **this**). Before he enters her, he looks at her for permission to go on or not. She nods, he slowly enter her. She gasped and quickly tighten around him, she instinctly wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. "Taylor... oh Taylor..." unexpectedly she flips over pinning him to the bed. She kisses his lips and neck. She lifts her head up her wavy hair on one side. Taylor swallows hard she looks lovely. She brings her lips to his ears, "Say my name."

_Imma make it go, ( Up and_

_Down)_

_Cause you make me go, (Up _

_and Down)_

_Imma make it go, (Up and Down)_

_Cause you make go, ( Up and Down)_

At first he says nothing and she shifts her hips and then he says in a _very _sexy voice, "_Hera." _It sets shivers down her spine, "Now say _Donne-moi un baiser chaud et mouille, bebe." _Taylor do what he is told and Hera gives him a hot, wet, sexy kiss. Taylor tries to remember what that line means in french and he finally does he flips her over and whispers in her ear ," You. Dirty. _Naughty. _Girl!" She giggles.

_Baby I'm warning you_

_You gon' make me _

_fall hard for you_

_And when I fall hard for you_

_Imma give this love to you_

"Taylor."

_Imma make it go ( Up and_

_Down)_

_Cause you make me go, (Up_

_and Down)_

_Imma make it go, (Up and Down)_

_Cause You make me go, (Up and Down)_

"Taylor... I want... More"

_And now we're making music,_

_melodies are taking over you_

_Caught up in the moment, keep_

_it going I'm involve with you_

_I- Can't hold it back, back_

_Imma give 100, what you_

_give I'll give it back to you_

"Oh... Taylor... I'm... _So_... close"

_Drive me crazy baby, be the_

_Leader show me what to do_

_Yeeeeeaaaaah, I like that,_

_that_

_Love me, early in the_

_morning _

_Make me feel so special,_

_every time, time_

_Love me, early in the morning_

_Make me so special, look in my eyes, eyes_

_Baby I'm warning you_

_you gon' make me_

_fall hard for you _

_and when I fall hard for you_

_Imma give this love to you_

_Imma make it go, (Up and_

_Down)_

_Cause you make me go, (Up _

_and Down)_

_Imma make it go, (Up and Down)_

_Cause you make me go, (Up and _

_Down)_

_Baby I'm warning you_

_You gon' make me _

_fall hard for you_

_And when I fall hard for you _

_Imma give this love to you_

_Imma make it go, (Up and_

_Down)_

_Cause you make me go(Up _

_and Down)_

_Imma make it go, (Up and Down)_

_Cause you make me go, (Up and _

_Down)_

"Taylor!"

Taylor looked at Hera and softly kiss her on the lips and whisper, "I love you."

Hera froze. If he knew how big the sacrificed she just made right now, she don't think he'll say I love you.

"I... love you, too." She whispers back.

They fall a sleep and each others arms.

**A/N: Who can guess what _Donne-moi un baiser chaud et mouille, Bebe _means? Song Up & Down by Ciara Oh and check out my other storys and tell me what you think. I'm going to set up a poll tomorrow to name the first daughter.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Uh-Oh

**A/N : This is two weeks later after their first time making love**

**I DO NOT own PJO and HoO**

* * *

Hera came back to Mount. Olympus. She came back for two reasons: One because she was turning human and two because she had fallen ill. Aphrodite and Demeter had hurried her to her room and she had quickly rush to her bathroom. They decided that Hera needed to stay in her room. It wouldn't be suspicious To the other Gods seen she was known for her temper.

"You okay Hera?" Aphrodite asked worry

"I'm fine." Hera called out weakly.

Aphrodite gave Demeter a look and Demeter yells, " I think you're Pregnant Hera."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT! FOR the _last _time."

Aphrodite and Demeter. Hera kept refusing the possibility that she was pregnant.

"Can't you just think about?" Ask Aphrodite, "I mean two weeks later after you two have sex and now you're sick? It's very possible that you _are _Pregnant?"

Silence.

"I guess, when you put it that way..." Hera started.

"SEE! Hera we should at _least _tell Athena and the rest of the goddesses." Said Demeter.

"Fine. Get, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Apollo, and... I guess Hermes." Said Hera.

Aphrodite and Demeter quickly left and within seconds brought Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Apollo, and Apollo.

"What is it, my queen?" Asked Artemis

Hera told them everything and said that after two weeks later she had fallen ill. At first there was silence then Hermes spoke up, "I didn't know you had it in you, Hera!"

"How could you? What's wrong with you?" Blurt Artemis.

"For all you know he's just like Zeus!" Artemis quickly added on.

"First of all, there nothing wrong with me. Second he's _nothing _like Zeus. And Third I didn't bring you here to contradicted me." Said Hera

Artemis bow her head, " Yes. I'm sorry."

"Apollo I was wondering..." Hera started.

Apollo quickly nodded and place his hands on her stomach. Everybody quietly watch until Apollo moved away from Hera.

"Well?" Asked Athena

"She _is _Pregnant."

_Uh-Oh._

**A/N Sorry it's a short chapter I'll give a longer one next time. Also The poll is up so... Vote!**

**Please Review**


	6. First Three Gods

**I DO NOT own PJO and HoO**

* * *

The next day, Hera was acting strange. So strange that the Gods she told ( Hermes, Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and Demeter) quickly took her back to her room before anybody notice.

"What's going on?" Aphrodite asked Apollo.

"I...I don't know." Said Apollo.

"Maybe it has something to do with her pregnancy." Said Athena.

"Her pregnancy making act like Aphrodite?" Said Artemis.

"What's wrong with that? We need love. I mean don't you feel all that hate? We need more people like Aphrodite." Cooed Hera.

"This is not good." Said Demeter exchanging a look with Hestia.

"Artemis you need a whole new outfit as well as your Hunters. You guys look like trash!" Said Hera

Artemis tensed. Hermes took the hint, "Oh okay. Time to get Artemis outta of here."

He quickly pushed Artemis to the door and out. Aphrodite sat beside Hera, "Oh I'm going to _love _this."

Soon they was talking about Love, Beauty, and Sexuality.

"Okay I'm leaving. Demeter and Aphrodite stay with Hera. MAKE SURE she doesn't leave your sight." said Athena

Athena, Apollo, and Hestia quickly left.

"This is going to be a _long _day." Groaned Demeter.

At some point Demeter and Aphrodite lost Hera. Demeter doesn't even know what happen! One minute Aphrodite talking to Hera about a couple she put together and then Aphrodite telling her she lost her.

"What? How do you _lose _Hera?! She was just right here talking to you!" Yelled Demeter.

"Shhh! Calm down! We'll find her and when we do we just hurry her back here and tell the others that she was fine." Planed Aphrodite

"This plan better work." Said Demeter.

* * *

It took it almost _forever _to find Hera but when they find her she was talking Poseidon.

"Oh Hades!" Cursed Aphrodite

Hera was giving Poseidon a flirting smile and playing with her hair. Demeter quickly raced up to them.

"Poseidon! Hi! I see you got Hera. I was looking all over for you." She said.

"Is Hera alright? She's acting like ... Aphrodite."

"What? Yeah right... ARE you okay?" Said Demeter nervously

Poseidon gave her a look and Demeter sigh, "Come with us."

When they got back to Hera's room Demeter said, "We have to wait for Athena."

And they waited until Athena came in the room.

"What?! What is _he _doing here? I thought I said keep her here and don't anybody in!"

"It was actually the other way around." Aphrodite said weakly, "I took my eyes off her for a _sec _and when I turned around she was gone."

"Did I forget to mention I'm quick?" Asked Hera like it was no problem.

"I see that." Mumbled Athena

"Um... hello? What's up with Hera?" Asked Poseidon

Athena quickly explain the situation to Poseidon gave him a theory that Hera's baby will be powerful and will have all the powers of the Gods.

"And you got this theory... because she acting like Aphrodite?" Asked Poseidon slowly.

"Fine don't believe. But I suspect that tomorrow she'll act like an other God." Said Athena

"We just have to wait and see." Said Demeter.

* * *

When Hera woke up she had Aphrodite and Demeter at her side. She felt strange... she felt the urged to... to trick somebody to do trickery. She slowly and quietly got of bed and snuck out of her room. When Aphrodite and Demeter woke to find that Hera wasn't in her bed, they groaned.

"Where is she?" Demeter asked aloud.

Then they heard a loud scream and afterwards cursing.

"I think I have a pretty good I idea." Said Aphrodite.

The two race to where they heard the noise. They saw a very angry Athena and a laughing Hera.

"That's not _funny!_" Retorted Athena.

"Yes it is you should have seen your face! It was priceless!" Laughed Hera

"What happened?" Ask Demeter.

"Oh I just snuck up behind with a spider and put it on her shoulder. Don't worry it wasn't real... I think." Said Hera snickering.

"Don't play like that! Was it real or no?" Asked Athena

"Okay, Okay... It was fake you Scared Cat!" Giggled Hera.

"Well the good news we know what God she is... Bad news Oh No!" Said Aphrodite.

"Let's get her outta of here before somebody comes to see what going on." Said Athena

* * *

"Oh this is going to be good! She's me for a day!" Exclaimed Hermes.

Everybody groaned expected Hermes and Hera.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Hera

"The more tricks, the more the fun." Hera add.

"That's good for _some _everybody." Said Athena calmly.

"Those people are no fun!" Said Hermes.

"Those people are up tight and need a good and hard screw." Said Hera.

They looked at her.

"What?" Asked Hera looking at the others.

"Nothing!" They said together.

Nobody would say it out loud but they were all thinking it: Hera was one of others uptight people and after having sex Taylor she the most funniest, nicest, and easy to get along with for now anyways.

"So it's agree we take turns watching after Hera and Hermes?" Asked Artemis.

"Since when do I need babysitting?" Asked Hermes.

"Since there are two of you." said Aphrodite

Both Hera and Hermes pout making everybody laugh.

"First people to watch them are Hestia and Apollo." Said Athena.

"Then Artemis and Athena." Said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite and Demeter."

"Then Poseidon and Apollo." Finished Hestia

"It's settled then!" Said Hera

* * *

Artemis and Athena had lost Hera and Hermes as quickly as they got situated.

"Oh really!?" Cried Artemis

"I can't believe this!" Stomped Athena.

Hera and Hermes quietly snickered. They both could turn invisible and was right behind Artemis and Athena. Hera pulled Artemis' hair making her yelp. Athena had taken a step forward and Hermes tripped her.

"They have to be here." Said Artemis.

"Obviously."Mutter thena.

"But where?" Artemis wondered out loud.

Then Athena came up with a plan.

"Oh, well. I guess we can't tell them that very important thing that we needed to tell them." Said Athena said loudly.

This caught Hera and Hermes attention.

Athena gave Artemis a look.

"Oh yeah that... thing." Said Artemis lamely.

Athena silently groaned. Nobody ever gotten her plans.

"You know the one that see which God and Goddess is the greatest? You know that Hera and Hermes won."

To bring a God out you had to use their pride as a bait. Hera and Hermes turn visible so quick both Athena and Artemis tried hard not to laugh.

"Oh you trick us!" Pouted Hera, "That's not fair!"

"Very cruel." Noted Hermes, "Saying we're the greatest just to find us."

"I better be the greatest." Started Hera, "I'm the queen!"

Hermes, Athena, and Artemis quickly nodded.

Once the day was over Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, and Poseidon gather around as Hera was sleeping.

"I told you!"Said Athena, "I told you that Hera's child will have the power of all Gods!"

"We can't be sure!" Poseidon broke in. " Let's wait a week, then we worry."

Everybody agreed with Poseidon making Athena angry.

"Fine! Don't believe the Goddess Of Wisdom and Reason!" And she stormed off without an other word.

* * *

Hera woke up the next day to find Artemis and Hestia sleeping next to her. Her thoughts were all about Taylor. She _had _to see him. She quietly flashed out the room. She was now in front of the door. She knock on the door. She wanted to see his hazel-brown eyes. His messy black hair when he woke up. To have have his muscular arms around her... She shook those thoughts. Something felt wrong, something she wasn't going to like. She heard shuffle of footsteps and her heart races. She expects to Taylor's face but instead seen an girl's. She opens the door widen to show that the girl has a bed sheets wrapped around her. Hera refuse to think that Taylor had just fucked this girl. Then she hears is a voice that shows that it's Taylors'. Hera felt her heart shatter.

"Yes?" asked the girl.

"I'm sorry. I've got the wrong house. Sorry to bother you." Said Hera smiling weakly.

The girl nods but looks concern at Hera. Hera waved bye to the girl to leave. The girl closes the door and turned to head back to the bedroom that occupied Taylor.

"Who was that?" He asked

"Some girl." She said.

Taylor sits straight forward, 'What did she look like?"

"Wavy brown hair with teal-blue eyes." The girl answers.

Taylor jumps straight up and quickly dress. The girl looks confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Taylor said before leaving the house.

Hera wiped away her tears and suddenly she has a bow and arrows. She grabs one and aim it at a tree and let's go. It went straight towards the middle worthy of Artemis. Hera felt hate for the male race. Taylor broke her heart. She wants him to pay.

**A/N: Uh-Oh. Stay tuned. Oh and I need you guys to Vote on the poll! I looked and I have 1,171 visitors and views but nobody's voting on the poll expect four.**

**Please Review and Please Vote**


	7. The problem

**I don't own PJO and HoO**

Artemis and Hestia woke-up to find that Hera wasn't in her bed.

"Where is she?" Artemis she wonder out loud.

"HERA!" Hestia called and Hera appeared.

Hestia and Artemis mouths dropped. Hera looked completely looked like Artemis. Well... maybe not exactly like Artemis but similar. She hair woven into braids a maiden dress, with bow and arrows (**A/N: yes this is how I picture Artemis.**) Hestia and Artemis looked at each other and Hera snapped, "What do you want? I'm business."

"Well we know who she is for the day." Said Hestia

* * *

"Oh that's just great!" Said Aphrodite, "There's two of you."

"You know how I feel when there was two of you." Said Artemis.

Athena looked carefully looked and Hera and said, " Something made her turn into you."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Artemis.

"Sorry to bring this up, but you swore to be a maiden forever was what happen Orin." Said Athena

"He was a womanizer and deserve what he got." Said Artemis.

"Exactly! So something had to make Hera turn into you." Said Athena.

Aphrodite looked at Hera and said, "What happen?"

"Taylor is what happen." Sneered Hera.

"What happen?" Asked Demeter.

"I can't believe I actually thought I love him! He no better than Zeus. You were right Artemis,this is what happen when I don't listen." Said Hera.

"What did he do?" Said Athena

"What happen is Taylor is womanizer. I went to see him and a _girl _answer with nothing but a bedsheet! I haven't been gone for a month yet and he already sleeping with someone." Explain Hera clearly angry.

"Oh Hera..." Aphrodite started.

"No." Said Hera

"But Hera..."

"I said NO!"

Without an other word Hera vanished. The goddesses sighed and shook their heads. Then Athena had an idea.

"Since, she you Artemis. You can understand her better."

"Meaning..?"

"Meaning, you can help you. That means that you have to pour you heart and soul into the conversation, in order fo her to understand."

Artemis was already shaking her head, "I'm not doing it. She'll just have to suck it up."

"Come on." Aphrodite pleaded, "Hera doesn't deserve to not to have a happy ending."

Artemis looked at Aphrodite and said slowly, "Fine."

Aphrodite rushed over to her and hugged her, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You the best half-sister ever!"

Artemis smile and pushed Aphrodite back slowly, "You own me."

Aphrodite nodded.

* * *

It didn't take long for Artemis to find Hera, who was in an arena, shooting arrows at the bullseye.

"Hera?" Artemis asked

Hera turned around to show her face red from tears.

"What do you want?" Hera voice had cracked

"I...I just came to talk, that's all." Said Artemis.

"'Bout what?"

"You and Taylor."

Hera wiped away the new tears and answer, "I don't want to."

"Come on. I want to say anything unless you want me to." Said Artemis.

Hera hesitated before nodding her head. Artemis sat where she was at and Hera went to sit beside.

"I actually loved him." Whisper Hera.

Artemis said nothing. Hera looked at her and said, "What's the point?"

Artemis asked, "What do you mean?"

"What's the point? to fall in love? Because in the end you will always end up heart-broken." Sniffed Hera.

"Hera..." Artemis started.

"I mean he said he loved me and then two weeks later he's already fucking an other girl." Said Hera cutting off Artemis.

"Hera. Sometimes... sometimes people make mistakes." Said Artemis.

"I mean didn't you say he was a playboy?" Artemis asked, Hera nod, "Maybe he fell back into old habits after a while."

"Are you saying... I should forgive him?" Hera asked.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean I hate the male race doesn't mean you do, too. That's why humans give second chances. They can change." Said Artemis.

Hera laid her head on Artemis shoulder, "If I tell him I'm pregnant what do you think he'll say?"

Artemis shrugged, "Who knows."

Little did Hera and Artemis know that somebody heard the whole conservation.

* * *

Athena rushed to Hera and Artemis. By the look on Athena's face it was not good.

"What is it?" Asked Artemis.

"We have a problem." Said Athena

**A/N: ooh a cliffhanger. What's the problem. I bet you already know through. I need at least thirty people to vote on the poll and I leave you guys alone with it.**

**Please Review**


	8. Blackmail or is it?

**A/N: No Megaranger66 your bomb didn't get to make it into the story sorry :(. And no Zeus doesn't know... yet. *Smiles mischievously***

**WARNING: A ****_VERY _****pissed off Hera in this Chapter. You have been warned**

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

"What problem?" Asked Hera.

"Somebody knows and threatens to tell." Explained Athena.

"Somebody is trying to _blackmail _me? Who the hell do that think they are? I the Queen." Said Hera furiously.

"A Queen with a dirty-secret." Mutter Artemis.

Hera decided to ignored Artemis. Hera looked at Athena and said, "Do you know who it is?"

"They only gave a hint, that it is a God and not a Goddess." Said Athena.

"Do you not know how many Gods there are on Mount Olympus?" Shout Hera.

"Shh! Do you want people to hear?" Asked Athena.

Aphrodite came in the room and said, "What's wrong? Did you tell her?"

"Yes. She not taking it well." Said Athena.

"What they are doing is perilous!" growled Hera,"When I get my hands on..." Then stop.

"What is it?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Who else would do something like this? When I get my hands on Ares... I'll kicked his ass so bad, that he won't look like the God of War." Hissed Hera.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that." Said a Voice.

The Goddesses froze and Aphrodite said," Stop being a coward Ares and show yourself."

Everybody looked shocked at Aphrodite, "What? Right now I'm worry about Hera, and we don't need this from Ares."

Ares did appeared and looked at Hera, "Didn't think you'll do something like this mother."

"Ares stop this childish shit and tell me what the fuck you want." Growled Hera.

The goddesses shifted nervously the last time Hera cursed this bad the Trojan War happen. Ares looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well?" Snapped Hera.

Ares was lost in words, "Uh...Um..."

Athena laughed, "You got him scare."

"No she doesn't! She... just caught me off guard." Said Ares, "I could tell father that you an affair with a mortal and your pregnant."

Hera laughed straight into Ares face, "What makes you think I cheated on Zeus and even if I did what make you think I'm pregnant?"

Ares smiled wrickly, "I overheard you and Artemis in one of the arena."

Hera fell silent and Ares took that and quickly said, "You know how Zeus is too. Once he finds out he'll kill your child."

Ares saw the panic in Hera and saw that she instinctly put a hand on her stomach.

"So unless you want you baby to die, which I'm assuming you don't want it to, you'll listen to me."

Hera spoke up, her voice low and dangerous, "Motherfucker you think I'll listen to your childish ass? You piece of shit I will not be blackmail by you. You dare lay a finger on my baby or say one word to Zeus. And I'll find a way to kill a God. Believe me or not."

Ares swallowed hard and the goddesses watch what he'll say next.

"Y-yes mother." He managed.

They all looked shocked. Had Ares just back out of a fight? Hera wasn't surprise at all. He may be the God of War doesn't mean he wasn't scare of his own mother. Just like a human mother would say to their child:_ I brought you to this world and I sure can take you out of it._

"Now listen. You are now on the secret, so now you have to swear on the River Styx that you will keep quiet."

"Why do I have to swear on the River Styx?" Whined Ares.

"Because I know you."

"I, Ares, swear on the River of Styx that I will not tell Zeus that Hera pregnant with an other man's child."

Thunder rumble through the air.

"I think we're done here." Said Hera smiling.

**A/N I know it's Sunday and I shouldn't be using curse words like that but God knows my heart. Next Chapter will be longer.**

**A/N 2: Read my two of my Stories which are ****_Hera, Queen of Gods _****and ****_The Vamps Crew read the Vamps Series._**

**A/N 3: VOTE ON POLL! Is that so hard to ask?**

**Please Review**


	9. Confronting Taylor and Trouble

**A/N: Thank you Addicted2percyJ for pointing out that error when he swore on the River Styx. I changed it immediately. Again Thank you.**

**I do not own PJO and HoO. But that would be so cool.**

Hera was at Taylor's door again. She took a deep breath and knock on the door. _Please let Taylor answer the door. Please let Taylor be here. _Hera thought. The open and it revealed Taylor. Hera let out a relief breath not knowing she was holding on it.

"Hera! Look I can explain." Taylor started.

Hera raised a eyebrow, "Explain what? You fuck a girl and that's the end of that. Don't try the 'I was thinking about you while I was do it.' I heard it all before." _All fifteen hundred of them. _She menatally added.

"Okay. Well I'm sorry." Said Taylor.

Hera was shocked. Did he just say sorry. Zeus never... _Don't you finish that sentence. _Said Demeter. And Hera didn't.

"Want to come in?" Asked Taylor.

Hera hestited. When she wanted to tell Taylor she was pregnant she wanted a chance to run away instead of knowing what he'll say next. Yes it was a coward move, but Hera had enough of the Heartbreaking Truth.

"Sure..." Hera said slowly.

Taylor lead her into the living room and they both sat on the same sofa.

"Taylor..." Hera started.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you." She said slowly knowing it was not the best way to start off something.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Silence.

She didn't like it, she got up and ran out of the house. As she ran tears fill her eyes, he didn't want. _How do you know? You barely gave him time to responded. _Said Demeter. _Hera, honey you have to go back. _Said Aphrodite. _NO! _She scream and kept running. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't feel like stopping.

Mean while Taylor sat motionless on the sofa. _She was pregnant? _A thought came through his head. _Duh! Go after her you moron. She think you don't want it. _Said a Voice.

Taylor don't where that voice came from but didn't care he had to catch up to Hera. Hera wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a man. Hera looked up to look at the man.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing here?" His voice slurred.

_Damn! _Hera thought. _He's drunk._

"Get away from me." She growled.

"Feisty, I like that." He took a step towards her and she move back.

He grabbed her by the arm and brought her close. She could smell th beer on his breath. She tried to pull away but he was too strong for her. Her heart races,_ no._ Is all she can think. She's now she wishing she kept her ass at Taylor's (**A/N: That sounds like restraunt let's go to Taylor's! Oh Sorry! Back to Hera, who's in trouble and not about food.**) His hand trailed up her leg her leg. She quickly kicked him in the shins. He double but kept an iron grip on her. He slapped her. Hard. She tasted blood. He place her on the ground. And she begins to shruggle making it hard for him to do anything Maybe if she hold off long enough for somebody to come and help her. She sure in the hell hope she was right.

Taylor had came just in time, as hera grew weary of fighting off the man. She lift her head back to meet eyes with Taylor, She saw anger in them. At first Hera felt the weight of the man and then... nothing. She looked ovr and saw Taylor and the man fighting. Hera cover her mouth in shock, she _never _seen so much blood up close before. It looked as if Taylor was winning the fight but it came with the price of him losing as much blood as the man, she had to stop this.

"Taylor." Nothing.

"TAYLOR!" He looked at her their eyes met. He slowly got away form the man and walked over to Hera and lift her to her feet.

"Come on before anybody sees what's going on." Said Hera

They quickly left.

**A/N: This is the second time I post two chapters on one day. I decided I won't keep doing that and also decided that I'll be working on my other stories. A other reason why I will stop writing this story is until I get thirty people to Vote on the poll we will still be On chapter nine. Until then Gracias and ****Bonne journée **

******Please Review**


	10. Talking, Forgiving, Caught

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

Hera put the ice pack on Taylor's eye. Taylor moved by an inch and hiss.

"Suck it up you, big baby. It's your fault." Said Hera

"My fault? How's it my fault?" Taylor Protest.

"It'll make me feel better if you took the blame for my stupidity." Hera said softly

Taylor brought Hera close, making her sit on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder. He kiss her head, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is if I just stay none of this would have happen." Said Hera.

"If it's anybody's fault it's mine. I shouldn't have let you run out the door."

Hera remain quiet. Taylor tried to lighting up the mood, "I forgave you. Do you forgive, now?"

Hera turned over so that she was saddling his lap.

"Why should I?" Hera smiling teasingly, "After all you did fuck someone else."

She kissed his neck and pulled back, "Give me a reason."

He pulled her into a french kiss. She giggled through their kiss and pulled back, Taylor then quickly pinned her to the couch.

"Is that convincing enough?" Taylor asked

"I don't know... Maybe if you kiss my neck I _might _forgive you." Tease Hera

He raised an eyebrow, but brought his lips to her neck. Hera stretched her neck out giving him more access, her eyes flutter close. Too bad she couldn't stay here forever.

* * *

Zeus growled. How could she? That Whore. Lightning struck at random places, making the Gods watch their steps. Finally Ares had the guts to ask, "What the Hades, wrong with you?"

"Hera has been having affairs!" Roared Zeus.

Things got quiet.

Zeus looked around the room suspiciously and asked loudly, "Who else knew? Be truthful."

Slowly Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hestia, Hermes, and Poseidon raise their hand.

Zeus explored, "YOU! ALL KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"I couldn't she made me swear on the River of Styx not to tell you." Sniffed Ares.

"WHAT IS THE REST OF YOUR EXCUSES!?" Thunder Zeus.

"We don't have any." Athena said calmly.

Zeus shook with anger.

"Father... Calm down. No need to be hash." Said Athena

Zeus close his eyes and took deep breathes and slowly up his eyes and looked at Aphrodite, "Get her."

Aphrodite quickly left.

* * *

When Aphrodite got to Taylor's house, she heard giggling. Curious Aphrodite looked through the window. Show Hera and entangle together fully dress (**You dirty People **) and they were playfully wrestling. Hera had hit the floor and had busted into giggles. Taylor then began to tickle her. Aphrodite now wish that she didn't get Hera. She was _so _happy here. Did Aphrodite really want to Hera to be happy. She hated that she be the one to bust Hera's bubble. Aphrodite took a deep breathe and knock on the door. They had both looked at the door. Hera's smile already slipping. Taylor got up and answer the door. Taylor was breathe-taking by looking at her. He asked, "Do I know you?"

Aphrodite and shook her head and smile and said, "I'm a friend of Hera."

"Hera!" Taylor called.

Hera appeared and she looked panic. Taylor looked at Hera and frowned, "Are you alright?"

Hera force a smile, "Of course. Bye Taylor."

She softly kissed him on the lips and her and Aphrodite was off to Olympus.

**Please Review**

**Any Good?**

**A/N: I been hash on the last chapter sorry. am I forgiven?**


	11. Everybody Knows and The Future

**I do not own PJO and HoO**

**A/N: So the first Daughter will named Angela. And I think I'll name the second Daughter Maddy after my Best Friend. I'll miss you Maddy ! :(.**

Hera Was in the throne room and she was being Judge. To be punish or be left alone. It wasn't going so well for her. Since she been mean to the Goddesses on the Olympus and Zeus's kids, they were going against her. It was a unfair trial. She doesn't even understand why it was such a big idea when she cheats, but ok for Zeus. So she was swore to be loyal to her but was it really fair that Zeus gets to be unfaithful? She suspects that Ares told Zeus that she was pregnant, because Zeus kept glancing at her stomach.

"Raise your hand if you think we should punish Hera for this... Crime?" Said Zeus

The majority of the Gods raise their hands, Zeus nodded in approval.

"Those you say she shouldn't?"

Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, and surprisingly Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Ares raise their hands. Zeus frowned in disapproval.

"You standing up for that Whore?" Growled Zeus

_Alright that's it... _Hera thought.

"How _dare _YOU call _me_ a whore? I not the one that fucks a new person every single _hour_." She hissed getting out off her throne.

Zeus got out of his seat and glare down at Hera, "What did you say?" He said in a low dangerous voice.

"You heard me you, piece of shit." She growled.

Then Zeus slapped her hard cross her face, making fly half cross the Throne Room. She fell hard on her stomach, she cried in pain. Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, and Demeter blocked Zeus from getting access to Hera. Hera felt her baby slipping away. _No I want let you. _Hera told the unborn baby. She touched her stomach and her eyes widen when her hands turn into a gold shine. All the other Gods looked shocked at Hera, but she ignored them an concentrated on her stomach. There was no way she was going to lose this baby, no way in Hades. The pain she felt was gone and she could still tell her baby was still there.

She looked Zeus right in his eye and said simply, "I'm Pregnant. And if you touch my baby, All Hades Will Break Lose."

"Father it'll be best to do what Hera says. Save us all the pain." Said Athena

Zeus nod, but kept quiet and kept staring at Hera in disbelief.

* * *

Hera had a hard time going to sleep. She feared that if she went to sleep, Zeus would go and kill Taylor. If she didn't she'll be very tired. She touched her stomach and a vision came in her eyes.

_A girl with Long brownish blackish hair with Hera's Brown eyes_

_and Had Taylors' features, but Hera's as well._

_She smile brightly and giggled, "Come on Mommy!"_

_It show a more happier Hera . She was smiling and literally glowing with joy_

_"Coming Angela! Give me a second."_

_"We can't keep Daddy waiting!" Angela called back._

_"Okay. Okay. I'm ready."_

_"I race you." Said the little girl_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"Alright... Go!"_

_The both of them ran_

_to the park._

_There they meant a relax Taylor._

_"Daddy!" Angela called before jumping on to Taylor_

_"My little girl! How you doing?"_

_"Fine!"_

_The three of them began their picnic_

_As a family Hera always wanted_

Hera smile and drift off to sleep thinking of the Future that was soon to come.

**A/N: Zeus found out about Hera's affair because she was out longer than usual. and he went to find out where she was he caught the two leaving to go back to Taylor's house and he assume that she was going to sleep with him.**

**Please Review**


	12. A Funny Moment

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

**A/N: I decided that you guys need a laugh so here you go. I hope you like my sense of humor. If you don't PM me.**

When the Goddesses visited Hera they noticed something wrong.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Demeter asked panicky

Athena looked at Hera and said with a smirk, " She's Hypnos for the day."

"Hera?" Aphrodite asked softly.

Hera quickly woke up in a start, "What? Huh? Who? Did somebody say doughnuts?"

They all started laughing expect for Hera who was confused.

"What? What's going on?"

"Well the god you are today is..." Athena stopped and then yelled, " HERA!"

" I... you... what are we talking about?" Said Hera.

"You know what? We need a day off so what better way, than take a nap with Hera? I know I need one." Said Demeter.

The other Goddesses nod in a agreement. It was about a hour when Apollo and Ares came into Hera's room. They saw the Goddesses asleep. Artemis sleep on the chair in the corner; Demeter, Athena, and Hestia on the floor; And Aphrodite and Hera on the bed.

Apollo went to Artemis and shook her. She woke up startled, 'WH-Huh? Wh-Yo-Huh?"

Ares and Apollo snickered.

"Oh, Shut up. Boys! I wonder why Dad invent you guys." Huffed Artemis.

"We were wondering where you girls went. It's that y'all taking a nap. What's up with that?" Asked Ares

"Hera's Hypnos for the day so we took that as a day off." Artemis explained tiredly.

Ares nodded and then called, "Aphrodite."

Aphrodite jump up quickly and said, 'What? Whoa!"

As she said whoa she fell off the bed and landed with a thud.

Artemis giggled and said, "I wish I had a camera."

"That's not funny." Said Aphrodite

"Is to." Snicker Artemis.

Aphrodite grabbed a pillow and hit Artemis with it, 'Oh shut up!"

Artemis grabbed an other pillow hit Aphrodite with it. Soon the two girls were having a pillow fight. Then Aphrodite accidentally step on Athena waking her up.

"What are two doing?" Hissed Athena

Aphrodite looked at Artemis and Artemis looked at Aphrodite, the they both smacked Athena with their pillows. Soon all the Goddesses expect for Hera was having a pillow fight and Ares and Apollo dodging the flying pillows. This is the most fun they had in their immortal lives.

**A/N: I didn't feel like doing the whole day because I was Lazy. So this is part of the day. I was going to have a angry Aphrodite because everybody kept waking up Hera, But once again I was lazy. Next chapter Hera will act like one more God and then Angela will be born! YAYZ as one of my Friends would say.**

**Please Review**


	13. The Last God and Angela's Birth

**A/N: Here it is the one with the last God and Angela's birth**

Hera laid in bed. She never felt so hot, she was literally sweating. Aphrodite was constantly at Hera side pesting her with stupid question like, 'Are you alright?' and 'Do you want something to cool you down?' What did she think? That Hera enjoy being burning hot? Well let Hera tell her that she didn't like it at all. Then more Gods began to come into her room. First Demeter, Athena with her annoying wisdom and reason, Artemis who was just like Hera annoyed, Ares, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Apollo who was making things a little too bright and was giving Hera a headache, and then Hermes and finally Hera snapped.

"Will you all SHUT UP!" Screamed Hera and a lightning bolt went suspiciously a little to close to Aphrodite.

Everybody shut up. Athena looked at Hera and said slowly, "The final god she is. Is Zeus."

Hera smile mischievously, "I'm Zeus for the day? Oh this _is _going to be good."

Everybody looked around nervously and uncomfortable.

* * *

Poseidon and Apollo was walking together.

"Oh this won't be good when Zeus finds out." Poseidon said

"It will be _very _interesting, though. You can't deny it." Said Apollo with a evil grin.

Then Poseidon and Apollo started to laugh.

* * *

Zeus was walking around Mount. Olympus and was planning. He had swore to not touch Hera's child, but that didn't mean he couldn't torture it. He couldn't believe Hera would do such a thing, how could she do something like that? _Maybe it's because she had enough of your cheating. Easy as that. _His self-concision (**A/N : did I spell that word right?**) told him. That didn't mean she had a right to cheat on him. He argue back. _She _had vowed to stay loyal not _him. _So it was okay for him, not so much her. He had walk straight into Athena and he had said, "How's Hera?"

"Has a fever, Father. She should be left alone. Safer that way." She was still thinking how close the Lightning Bolt _almost _hit Aphrodite.

Zeus nodded, knowing to trust Athena with her word. They bid their Good-Byes and Zeus went back to his thinking. Hera was suppose to have the baby tomorrow. On New Years Day. They thought that as the most powerful day of the year. How was it that Hera's demigod baby had the of all powers of the gods and was going to be born on the most powerful day of the year? He had to keep her baby on the tight leash and watch her every move. For all he know Hera could be using the child to disown him! He needed a plan a good one...

* * *

Zeus had call a meeting. For what reason? Nobody knows. They were all sitting in the Throne Room all expect Hera.

"Where is she?" Zeus Rumbled.

"Remember, Father? She have a fever." (**A/N: For some reason I imagine Athena saying this in a British accent**) Said Athena.

"I don't care! Aphrodite! Get Hera!" Yelled Zeus.

Aphrodite got off her throne and as she walk away she mumble, "Why do I have to be the one to ruin Hera's mood?"

A couple of minutes later a weak sweating Hera and a still mumbling Aphrodite, help Hera up to her throne, then hurried back to her throne.

"What is Zeus? I prefer to have stayed in bed." Groaned Hera.

"You have to be here. We having a decision about your child." Said Zeus

That caught Hera's attention. She looked around the throne and managed at, "What?"

"No." Said Athena, "We just got start. Don't scare Hera like that."

"I'm _NOT _scare." Thunder.

Zeus looked closely at Hera, "Did you do that?"

Hera rub her temples, "Do what, Zeus?"

"Nothing" Said Zeus shaking his head, "Anyways. About Hera's child. I think it will be a dangerous child."

"_My __child dangerous_?" Hera said a low and dangerous. Lightning stuck.

Zeus shook away the feeling that it was Hera doing it and continue, " Yes. Your child has the power of all Gods, _And _is going to be born on the most powerful day of the year."

"That doesn't mean anything." Hera said simply.

"I think..."

"Don't you dare say it! Your not killing my child! I not compromising anything." Suddenly it came to pour down raining with thunder and Lightning.

"So you me for the day huh?" Said Zeus

"Nah. I'm the ginger bread man for the day. Of course I'm you. An idiot could see that much." Hera said rolling her eyes.

Zeus gripped on the arm of his throne, "You calling me an idiot?"

"What you going to do? Hit me?" Hera challenged.

Then without an other word, Hera got off her throne and left the Throne Room.

* * *

Hera was holding a baby girl with Hera true-eye color, brown. Her features the same as when Hera saw in the vision, she look down and smile at the gurgling smiling baby girl. The Major Gods and Goddesses surround Hera' bed expect for Zeus. But Hera didn't mind. Aphrodite and Demeter was looking at the baby girl behind Hera. Then Aphrodite asked quietly, "What's her name going to be?"

Hera looked at the smiling little girl and smile too and said, "Her name will be Angela."

The little girl giggled in responses.

"It's agreed then." Hera laughs.

It's the first real laugh Hera had in a million years.

**A/N there you go! A good start for the first Daughter. Don't you think? :)**

**Please Review**


	14. PLEASE READ

**A/N: I decided to make a series out of this like Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus.**

**Look out for the next part of the Series it will be called Angela Mason and her side of the story in the Lightning Thief.**

**Not very creative I know, but it's the best I can think of. Also the name of the Second child of Hera will be Maddy after my friend Maddy. It's also the next book of my Series and the name of my series is called Daughters of Hera, obviously. The name of the book after Angela Mason and her Side of the Story in the Lightning Thief will be Maddy Mason and Nico Di Angelo.**

**Thanks for reading the first story of the Series.**

**DSG12**


	15. ALSO

**A/N: I forgot to add this.**

**The name stories names will be called Angela Mason and her side of the Lightning Thief, Angela Mason and Her Master, Angela Mason and Her dark side, Angela Mason and The Battle of her Nature, Angela Mason and the Last Olympian, The Dairy of Angela Mason, Angela Mason and the Son of Neptune, Angela Mason and Leo Valdez. **

**Maddy Mason and Queen Hera, Maddy Mason Struck on Mount Olympus, Maddy Mason and her insight of the Quest, Maddy Mason and Nico Di Angelo.**

**This is all in order.**

**See You next time :)**


	16. Trouble

**Continuing on with the Story! YAY!**

**I own Nothing!**

Taylor looked at the phone, and thought. Should he call her? Should he not? If he does what does he say? Those was the things racing, through his mind. He reached for the phone, and dial her number. Taylor talked in a low voice, when he heard footsteps. He said quickly said Goodbye and hung up the phone. He looked over his shoulder, and there was his girlfriend: Hera.

She wore his football shirt, that large for her body. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, she walked over to him, "What are you doing still up?"

"Nothing," Said Taylor.

She sat on his lap and looked him in the eye, "What's wrong?"

He forced a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Nothing's wrong I'm fine."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're lying. What's wrong? You seem...distant."

He kissed her, "I'm fine, honestly."

She raise a eyebrow, "Taylor..."

"I'm fine." Said Taylor.

Seeing that he wasn't going to tell her, she got up and said," Come to bed."

"I will," Promised Taylor.

Hera's eyes dart to his cell phone, she walked towards it and bend down, showing Taylor a prefect view of her naked bottom. She got up and turned to him and gave him a seductive smile, "If you want this phone, you'll have to come to bed."

Taylor open his mouth to protest, but Hera was already heading to the bedroom, waving the cell phone. Taylor sighed, but smile and head towards her. She had one hand on the doorknob and her other hand waving the phone in his face. She looked up at him and smile, he lean in and kissed her.

She kissed him back, she open the door and they slowly enter the room...

* * *

Hera woke up and found herself in Taylor's arms, she smile and snuggled closer to him. She could stay like this forever, always waking up with somebody at your side, happy, somebody that actually care for you. Yeah, this was the good she looked at Taylor's sleeping form, she thought of the fight her and Zeus had.

Zeus wanted her to end this affair, but she couldn't. She was in love with Taylor, and Zeus was just going to have to deal with it. She smile thinking of that song...what was it called? Oh that's right, Never by Keyshia song seem to ring in her head.

The song definitely define Hera at the moment. She couldn't get enough of Taylor's love, or kisses, or even his attention. She was addicted to it. She even had the family she wanted, he may not be her husband and Angela may not be her illegitimate Daughter...but it was how she picture a perfect family.

Hera move slightly, not wanting to wake up Taylor, but fail. Taylor slowly open his eyes and pulled Hera closer.

"Morning," Taylor yawned.

"Morning," Said Hera smiling.

"Your happy." Note Taylor.

"I just love spending time with you." Responded Hera

"And I do to." Smile Taylor, kissing her forehead.

"So who's picking up Angela, from your parents' house?" Said Hera, "Me or you?"

"How about you?" Said Taylor, "They want to see you again."

Hera smile, "Fine. What you going to do all day?"

"Since I'm off, I'll just hang around here, work out, the usual." Shrugged Taylor.

"You have fun with that." Said Hera.

Hera left the bed to get dress and Taylor called after her, "Oh, I will!"

Hera laughed in response.

* * *

Taylor waited til Hera left then, went to his cell phone. He looked down, at it. _Jennifer Soto... _Taylor sighed. His phone said she called three times. What did she not get? He had a girlfriend, and whatever he and Jennifer had was over. Been over since she broke his heart, who did she think she was? Using him, and after six years come crawling back.

He had been so worry that Hera was just like Jennifer. He had couldn't be more wrong. To start it off, Hera was a Goddess, she was also kind, nice, funny...the only thing they shared was their temper. The moments when they got angry, was scary. But unlike Jennifer, the only thing that calmed Hera down was him, while Jennifer went out to party.

Taylor quickly text back, _Stop calling me and texting me._

He then threw the phone back on the table, and went to work out.

Meanwhile, Jennifer looked down at the message. This called for deserparte measures...She grinned evilly. She was going to get Taylor back one way or other...

**Please Review**


	17. More Trouble

**I own NOTHING! **

Jennifer got out her car and walked up to the house. She straighten out her clothes, before she knock the door. A woman open the door, her smile quickly disappeared and she gasped loudly.

"What's wrong-?" Said a man's voice, it was Taylor.

Jennifer smirked, as she looked at Sarah Mason's shocked expression to Taylor's angry one. After being introduce in she walked in with proud.

Sarah looked at Taylor and whisper, "What is _she _doing here?"

"I don't know." Whisper Taylor, "I told her to leave me alone."

"_you talked to her__?" _Sarah hissed.

"She just started to text and call me." Protest Taylor.

"What's done is done." Sighed Sarah.

Hera put her hair and the ponytail and looked up. There in the doorway was a woman with long blond hair with sky blue eyes.

The woman forced a smile, "I'm Jennifer Soto, you?"

"I'm Hera Houston." Said Hera, smiling kindly.

Taylor walked into the dinner room, and saw Hera and Jennifer talking to each other. He saw the way Hera's body slightly tensed, and the way Jennifer smirked, he knew it wasn't good. Hera slowly turned around, and he saw anger flash in Hera's eyes, he knew he was in trouble.

She walked over to him with a tight smile, "She's your Ex?"

Taylor swallowed hard, "Yeah."

She whisper, "So, why in the hell is she here?"

"I don't know." He admit.

Hera sighed, Taylor could she the disappointed on her face. Taylor felt horrible, he open his mouth to tell the truth when...

Angela came running in, "Daddy!"

Save by the daughter. Taylor thought, as he pick her up.

Hera's expression soften, "Angie."

"Mommy!" Smile Angela.

Taylor looked up and saw the Jennifer expression turned to shock to anger. Taylor mental groaned, why did he have to have _two _women angry? Hera took Angela out of Taylor's arm.

"I have to take her back home." Said Hera, "See you later?"

Angela was the only thing keeping Hera, from kicking Taylor's ass, and Taylor knew it. He grimaced, but nodded. She kissed him on the lips and left.

Jennifer walked up to him, "That's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Said Taylor.

"You could have done better." Shrugged Jennifer.

Taylor sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Why to stay for the month of course." Said Jennifer

"You can't stay here!" Said Taylor.

"Why not?" Jennifer asked, "I mean, you do got your own house. It's not like you staying here..."

"I am for a month." Said Taylor, "You know I spend the holidays with my family for a month."

"It's December?" Jennifer acted shock.

"You know it is." Said Taylor, "You came to start trouble."

Jennifer forfeit a hurt expression, "Why would you say that?"

Taylor shooked his head, "You can stay, but if you do one thing wrong you'll have to leave."

"Deal." Smirked Jennifer.

* * *

"What do you mean she stay here?" Whisper Hera.

Taylor had just told Hera, that Jennifer was going to spend the holidays with them.

"Meaning she staying with us for the holidays." Said Taylor.

"So you letting your Ex spend the holidays with your family?" Said Hera.

"Come on, Hera." Said Taylor, "It won't hurt."

"It won't hurt?" Growled Hera, raising a eyebrow, "It's obvious she wants you back, and she got a whole month to try to!"

He brought her into a embrace and kissed her forehead, "She won't. I in love with you, not her."

She snort, "Where did I hear that from."

Taylor sighed, "I'm not like Zeus."

"You too are exactly alike, had affairs more than Aphrodite herself!" Said Hera.

Taylor laughed, "More than Aphrodite? That's scary."

Hera giggled, "She'll get me for that."

He kissed her, "Cheer up, it's Christmas Break."

"For you, yes. For me, no. You know how many couples, wants to get marry in December? _Way _too many, believe me." Said Hera.

"You poor thing." Teased Taylor.

"Oh, shut up!" Said Hera playfully hitting him.

"You staying tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Probably not." Said Hera, "Zeus would want me home, I'm guessing."

"I'm going to miss you." He mutter.

She kissed his cheek, "I will too, but I have to go. See tomorrow."

She turned and left. Taylor lend on the wall in sighed, This was going to be a long winter holiday. Just then, Jennifer walked down the hall and saw Taylor alone lending on the wall. Her first tempt, she straighten her hair and walked casual up to Taylor. She tapped his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder and groaned.

"What is it?"

"Need a tour around this house." Said Jennifer, "Been a long time since I been here."

Taylor turned around, "Fine."

Jennifer smile.

They went around the house and Taylor remind her of the rooms. Taylor soon regret doing this, because Jennifer would flirt with him and start to touch him. When they got to his old room, it wasn't a surprise when she lean in and kissed him. What was surprising was that he kissed her back. He completely forgot about the promise to Hera, but slowly he did. The lips he was kissing didn't feel like Hera's, as he slowly open his eyes, the hair his hand was going through wasn't Hera's brown hair. And as Jennifer open her eyes, this wasn't Hera's brown eyes. He bluntly pulled away from her.

"Have to go." Said Taylor, he had to clear his head.

Jennifer watch him go with a smirk, this was going to be easy. Taylor walked outside to the pouch and saw a beautiful woman sitting on a chair.

"Aphrodite." Taylor said.

Aphrodite turned her head towards him and smile, "Hello, Taylor."

He sat beside her, "Why are you here?"

"Two reasons." Said Aphrodite, "Both about Hera."

Taylor stay quiet.

"The first reason is...I heard what you two said about me." Said Aphrodite.

Taylor laughed, "We're just joking."

Aphrodite sniffed, "Still hurts."

"And the other reason?" Taylor asked.

"I saw you and Jennifer kiss." Said Aphrodite.

Taylor said nothing.

"Taylor..." She looked him in the eye," You're the best thing that happen to Hera, along with Angela."

Taylor still said nothing.

Aphrodite gave him a serious look, "And if you do hurt Hera, let's just say you be lucky to be alive."

Taylor swallowed hard.

She got up and walked towards him and took both his hands, "And Taylor?"

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"If that Jennifer girl giving you hard time, I take care of it."

Taylor saw the evil glint in Aphrodite eyes, he shook his head, "I think I can take care of her, myself."

She nod and turned to leave, but she stop and turned back to him, "The offer still stands."

He nod, "I'll think about."

She nod again and walked away.

**Please Review**


	18. Hera Vs Jennifer and a Broken Heart

**I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Updates will be slow...have school! I update as much as I can. In this chapter I'll show my other side...my favorite side: My Drama Side! Like it, great. Don't like it, shut the hell up. Sorry, but that's just me. Btw you may hate me after this chapter...**

Hera was close. _Real _close to snapping that Jennifer girl neck, she continuously touches Taylor, flirts with and all. Right in front of Hera, and gives her, her stupid smirk. Hera was about to slap that smirk right off her face. Everybody could see that, expect for Jennifer. Taylor's mother, Sarah Mason, gave Hera look that said: _Don't let her get to you. _It was very hard to restrain herself, it really was. But for everybody's sake, Hera force a smile and tried to ignore Jennifer, who was touching and flirting with Taylor. Jennifer was a little disappointed, it looked like Hera could restrain herself. So she tried harder. As soon as she open her mouth she regretted.

"So...Hera." Said Jennifer, "How long have you been dating Taylor?"

"Two years." Said Hera.

"And how old is Angela?" Jennifer asked.

"Two why?" Said Hera.

Jennifer turned to Taylor and said, "So you dating a whore?"

Taylor choked on his food and looked at Jennifer shock, did she just said that? He turned to Hera, he _never _saw her that pissed before. This was the look Hera gave when she want you to feel her wrath. Hera could have swore, she was seeing red. Did this bitch just call her a whore? Really? She slowly got up and gave Jennifer the worst glare anybody ever seen before. Jennifer swallowed hard, she was immediately regretting what she just said.

Hera tilt her head, "What did you just call me?"

Jennifer quickly regained her courage, "You heard me, you whore!"

"Listen hear bitch, you don't want to make me angry. I kick your ass so bad, you wish you weren't born." Growled Hera.

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Jennifer, getting up too.

"Bring it on, bitch." Said Jennifer.

Before Taylor or his family could stop the fight, Jennifer hit Hera in the face. Hera stagger back, Jennifer than lunged at her. The two women rolled around punching each other and pulling each other hair. While they fought, Taylor and his brothers watch in shock.

"Damn." Mutter Jason, as Jennifer hit Hera in the stomach.

"Taylor you just had to date the girls that can actually kick asses." Said Fred, as he watch Hera give Jennifer a black eye.

"I bet that Hera going to win this fight." Said Justin.

"Totally agree with you Just." Said Greg.

"Say Jennifer." Said Jason.

"Me too." Said Fred.

"You guys are betting on this?" Said Taylor, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on...it's a fair bet." Said Justin.

Hera then got on top of Jennifer and saddle her waist and started to punch her in the face, " . . . . . ." With each word Hera punch Jennifer. Jennifer squirm taking to break free, but Hera would let her. Finally Jennifer drove her knee up, hitting Hera in the stomach. She quickly got on top of Hera and begin to choke her. Hera started to struggle, there was in way in Hades was she about to get beat by a mortal. She quickly kick Jennifer and Jennifer immediately let go. The two women separated, Jennifer was double-over breathing heavily.

Hera got up and smirk, that kick really got to her. Hera then put her hand towards her nose and suddenly felt something warm on her hand. She pulled her hand back and Ichor was on her hand. Damn! That bitch broke Hera's nose! She was going to get it now. But later, the fact that she was bleeding gold blood wasn't good. She signal Taylor and the two quickly left.

"Hera was uncalled for." Said Taylor.

"Excuse me, but that bitch did call me whore." Said Hera holding her nose.

"Could you let it go?" Taylor asked.

Big Mistake.

Hera turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "_Let it go?_"

Taylor wished he kept his mouth shut.

"She call me a whore. The Queen of Gods, a whore!" Snapped Hera, "She should be glad I didn't kill her right then and there!"

"Killing her?" Said Taylor, "That's harsh, isn't it?"

Hera looked at him, "Why are you taking her side?"

Why was am I? Taylor thought, "Because you're a Goddess and she just a mortal."

Hera roll her eyes, "Whatever."

"I just think it's wrong." Shrugged Taylor.

"Well, I think it's wrong to almost screw the whole female population." Mutter Hera.

"Like your husband." Said Taylor, and he wish he kept his mouth shut.

Hera looked at him shock, but her eyes was blazing with anger. Why did he all of a sudden want to tell her how he felt? Maybe it was watching that fight, that he just want to tell her. But he obviously pick the wrong day.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to tell me off?" Said Hera.

The next words just slip out his mouth, "Because you acting like a child."

"Like a child?" Said Hera, she felt her anger raising.

He should have stop when he saw her eyes sparkle with anger, the way she slight tensed. But instead of stopping like a sane, logic person. He continue on like a stupid, insane person, "Hera, to be honest..." He quickly shut his mouth.

"What?" Said Hera, "To be honest? Go head, say it Taylor. It obviously would make you feel better."

He should have never accepted that invitation yet he did.

"Hera, to be honest I-I don't know anymore." Said Taylor.

Hera looked at him, hurt, "What?"

Taylor felt horrible, but it had to be done, "Hera I think...we need to end this."

Hera felt like somebody slapped her cross the face, "Y-you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Hera." Said Taylor.

Hera felt like somebody ripped out her heart. Not only did she get her ass equally whooped by a mortal, a man she truly love was breaking up with her because of it. Without an other word Hera left, she didn't looked back. Silent tears slipped down her face. She lost.

**A/N: I told you guys y'all was going to hate me...**

**Please Review...and Please don't kill me.**


	19. Angela's Prank and Taylor and Hera

**A/N: Megaranger66 you answer your question...HERA A GOD...JENNIFER IS A MORTAL! Jennifer would have been dead...Unless you mean why did Hera lose to Jennifer for Taylor then...I did it because I wanted keep things interesting...**

Angela felt like something was wrong, completely wrong. Her mother didn't take Angela to her father, Taylor Mason, anymore. Everyone took her to her father, now and before leaving would glare at him. What happen? And why does they believe that Angela needed to be kept in the dark? Meanwhile, Hera was close. _Really _close to hurting Zeus. She knew that 1 out of 1000 was she going to actually hurting Zeus. She had learn her lesson, when he tied her a cloud and put a anchor on her feet, after she had chained him to a chair. He tainted her, and said that this was the reason why they didn't get involved. She wanted to snapped at him on how many times he got involved, but decided against it. She wasn't in the mood for it, she was heart-broken and she wanted to deal with it alone.

Hera wonder should she had just, finish the girl off. But then what would that make her? She hated that Taylor changed her thinking, if he hadn't, she wouldn't had second guess herself. Jennifer would have been put in the hospital after, Hera was through with her. She lay on her bed, what now? Angela probably caught on, something wasn't right. The last thing Hera wanted to happen was, that Angela believe it was her fault, like every other child when their parents break up. And Aphrodite was getting on Hera's nerves, constantly asking if there was anything she could do. Hera knew that Aphrodite was trying to help, if Taylor wanted to get back together her, great! If he didn't...well it was his call.

She wonder, did Jennifer really want to get back Taylor, or was she using him. If Hera found out that, Jennifer was using Taylor, again...next time...well next time Jennifer be lucky she was breathing.

Nobody had to ask if Taylor and Hera was over. It was clear that they were, and the first thing the Mason Family blame was: Jennifer Soto. Jennifer didn't care, she had won, Taylor was hers. Of course his precious daughter, Angela, came by, and of course his little brat didn't like her. Angela may look cute and act innocent, but Jennifer knew: That Angela hated Jennifer Soto. If Jennifer didn't get the memo then what Angela had said to her father with Jennifer there, "'Daddy, _I don't like her._'"

Just like, there was no reason, she simply hated Jennifer...and that was fine by her. She didn't like that brat that reminded Taylor too much of his beloved: Hera Houston. The first thing that would go, would be definitely be that Evil Child. Another relative of Hera drop off Angela, and once again giving her boyfriend, Taylor, a dirty look.

Angela beam, "Daddy!"

"My baby girl." Smile Taylor.

Angela turned her head and frowned, "Daddy, why does _she _have to be here?"

"She staying with me." Said Taylor.

Jennifer went to them and kissed Taylor on the lips. Angela gave her a dark glare, that Jennifer didn't know two-years could even give. Taylor put Angela down and she grabbed Jennifer hand, "Come on Jenny." That was Angela's nickname for Jennifer. Jennifer followed after Angela to Angela's room. Angela then sat Jennifer on the floor. Angela then grab scissors and started to some of Jennifer's hair. _Step one. _

Thought Angela. Then she quickly, and quietly, put away the scissors. She then grabbed some of Jennifer's hair and took the glue and glue the hand full of hair together..._Step two. _Tilting her head, Angela, and she started to stand up the hair and wrap at ribbon around it. _Step three. _Angela pulled her hands away and handed Jennifer a mirror, "Done!"

Jennifer glance at the mirror, her eyes widen and she scream, "Taylor!"

_...Step four. _Smile Angela.

Thirty minutes, Hera was knocking on the door. Taylor open the door, he glare at her.

"What I do?" Asked Hera, startled by the glare.

"You'll see." Said Taylor.

Hera raise a eyebrow in went in. Angela raced to her, "Mommy! Look what I did."

"Oh, no...Angela..." Said Hera.

Angela grabbed Hera's hand and lend her into her room. Inside the room was Jennifer sitting on the floor looking like Alpha from Little Rascals. Hera put her hand over her mouth and laughed. Angela poke out her head from behind Hera's leg.

"Oh my god, what happen to your hair?" Laughed Hera.

"She's what happen to my hair." Growled Jennifer.

Hera turned to Angela, "That's not right Angela."

Then she whisper, "Good job, Angie."

Angela smile brightly.

Jennifer stormed to the two, "That little..."

Hera stop laughing and step in front of Jennifer and hissed, "I kick you ass last time, and I will kick your ass again."

"What's wrong?" Jennifer sneer, "Can't face the fact...that _I _got _your _man."

"Listen hear you-" Hera was cut of by Taylor.

"Alright!" Said Taylor, "Jennifer why don't you...go to your hairdresser. Hera...we need to talk."

It took twenty minutes to calm and send Jennifer on her way. Took about 5 minutes to get Angela, Hera didn't really want to stay...for many reasons. At the same time, alone with Taylor...the smallest hope that Hera ever had.

"Exactly why, do we need to talk?" Asked Hera.

"Angela."

"Don't be mad at her...you have to admit it was pretty funny." Said Hera, smiling.

Taylor looked down and Hera tilt her head, "Oh come on..."

His hazel eyes met her brown eyes, she saw amusement in his eyes, "Ok...it was pretty funny..."

Hera giggled, "See! Jennifer just can't a joke."

Aphrodite couldn't help it...such a perfect timing. It didn't really hurt anybody...maybe Jennifer but who gave a damn? Aphrodite snapped her fingers and watched the show. Taylor didn't know what came over him but he lean in and kissed her. Hera was a little startled but kissed him back. It didn't take long for their clothes to come off.

**Please Review...I just love Cliffhangers don't you? :3**


	20. A Broken Promise

**I do not own PJO but everybody already knew tha**t.

Aphrodite smile, he did love Hera, he just felt like he shouldn't be with her. She wonder who put that in his head, Eris or what Aphrodite likes to call her: Discord. She was the complete opposite of Aphrodite, and couldn't stand Hera at all. What better than to break Hera, than get the one person she was in love with break up with her? Aphrodite promised that she get the fashion-victim Discord for that. Everything was going great, until Zeus decided to visit Taylor. Aphrodite jumped out of her chair. Zeus!? Why did he want to see Taylor?! If Zeus caught Hera and Taylor together...Let's just say it wouldn't end well.

Aphrodite quickly flashed out of her room and in front of Zeus, "Where you going?"

"To see Taylor." Said Zeus, "Why is that your business?"

"Because, Hera loves him and you 'visiting' him can be a bad thing." Said Aphrodite.

Zeus slightly tense, "Why would she love that _mortal_."

Aphrodite sighed, "Do we _have _to go over this again?"

"No, I just need to speak to Taylor." Said Zeus.

"You can't." Aphrodite blurted.

Zeus looked at her closely, "Why not?"

"Because, he has to help Jennifer."

"The girl that Hera fought?" Zeus asked.

Aphrodite nod.

"What happen to her?"

"Angela did a little prank, that have to do with glue and scissors, with a ribbon."

Zeus his mouth and then close it, "I rather not hear about it."

"Good choice, now bye-bye." Said Aphrodite.

Aphrodite watch as Zeus flashed out of the street. She turned and head to Taylor's, Hera's visit was going to have to be cut short.

* * *

Zeus felt something wasn't right, and Aphrodite was covering it. Instead of going back on Olympus he went to Taylor's house. When he got there, he heard a soft moaned. Curious, he follow the sound, and what he saw, wish he went back on Olympus. And front of him was Hera and Taylor having sex.

"Well, looks like the table has turned." Said Zeus, and Taylor and Hera quickly pulled apart.

"Shit." Hera mutter, wrapping the blanket around her.

"Who's cheating on who, Hera?" Said Zeus, "Certainly isn't me."

"How does it feel?" Hera asked, "Being cheated on? Now, you know how I feel."

Zeus noted that Hera was a little too calm, and Zeus didn't like it.

"So you have nothing to say for yourself." Asked Zeus, raising his eyebrow.

"Say what?" Said Hera, "What did you say one time? 'It's just pleasure.'"

Taylor looked at Hera, knowing exactly what she was doing. She was pushing Zeus's buttons...and it was working. Before Zeus could up his mouth there was a knock on the door. All three of them looked at the door.

"Don't look at me," Said Taylor. "I'm not expecting anybody."

Hera got up and went to open the door. Revealing Aphrodite, "Let me guess, Zeus here."

Hera nod, "Yup."

"Damn, I was coming here to warn you." Said Aphrodite.

"Thanks, for the warning." Said Hera dryly.

Then Hera gave her a strange look, "Wait, you knew...how?"

Aphrodite mental cursed at herself, she was going have to tell the truth, "I was watching you guys."

"What were you doing watching us?" Hera demanded.

"I many had something to do with it." Said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite!" Hissed Hera, "You promised me you wouldn't interven!"

"I was trying to-"

"That means he didn't really mean it," Hera realize, "Aphrodite, I actually thought-but it was you. He doesn't really love me."

"No, Hera he does." Said Aphrodite, "I mean it wasn't hard to get him to do it. If he didn't really love you, then it would have been difficult to get him to do it."

"How do I know that?" Said Hera, "I don't have the power to know if he loves me. All I know is that you intervened, and his feelings may not be true."

"Hera-"

"Just go," Said Hera, and before she close the door she said, "And the next time I say don't intervene then don't intervene!"

Aphrodite flinch as Hera slammed the door, then she whisper, "I just wanted to help."

* * *

Angela knew that her mommy was upset, and that aunt Ditey was too. But why? What happen? Angela went to Aphrodite's room with and saw Aphrodite combing her hair.

"What's wrong Aunt Ditey?" Angela asked.

Aphrodite smile weakly, "Nothing."

Angela tilt her head, "Can you comb my hair?"

Aphrodite gave her real smile, "Sure."

* * *

Two-year old Angela was with Aphrodite was bushing Angela's hair as she drew a picture.

"What are you drawing?" Aphrodite asked Angela.

"It's a Sweet-cret. It a sir-prise." Said Angela.

"Oh, really? Who is it for?" Aphrodite ask as she put Angela hair into a ponytail.

"For... You!" Smile Angela.

A couple of minutes later, Angela was done drawing.

"Here you go." Said Angela handing the drawing to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite gasped, "This _really _good, Angel! You can really draw."

Angela beamed, "Really?"

The drawing was a White Rose. It look completely realistic like, Aphrodite was actually looking at it in a garden.

"You have true talent, kiddo." Said Aphrodite.

Angela smile.

"Guess what I got you." Said Aphrodite.

"What?" Angela asked excited.

"Close, your eyes." Aphrodite instructed, "And no peeking."

Angela nodded and giggled.

Angela then felt something cool around her neck.

"You can open, your eyes now." Said Aphrodite.

Angela opened her eyes and look down. Wrapped around Angela's neck was, of course, a necklace. There was a large ruby in the center of the Necklace.

Angela smile, "I love it Aunt Ditey."

_At the moment you the only that does. _Thought Aphrodite, hugging Angela.

**Please Review!**


End file.
